Wild Wes
Wesley Campbell (born July 17, 2003), better known by his stage name Wild Wes, is an American rapper and producer signed to the Flex Entertainment record label. He went by several names before he stuck to Wild Wes, he was named W3Z, Rio Deo, and Vito W, he stuck with Wild Wes because of his classmates calling him the name for a rapper. Early life Wesley Campbell was born on July 17, 2003. He resides in Wilkinson, Indiana. Why His Songs Suck # His songs have bad lyrics. # Most of his projects and singles have horrible cover artwork, like his debut mixtape. # He mumbles on a few songs. (ex. "Itz Wild Wes In Da House") # His production is generic. # His audio quality is really terrible. # His music videos are poorly shot and made with free video editor # He makes all of his songs using SoundTrap, a online DAW that allows you to record. # Most of his songs seem to follow the same format and lack much variety. (ex. Always raps about haters.) Redeeming Qualities # His voice is passable and isn't really unlistenable like a majority of the Flex Entertainment label # He seems to be improving with his newer music. (ex: beats) # Happy Birthday Wild Wes ''is a compilation of Wild Wes' best songs so the majority of the album was okay. Trivia * He cites Cypress Hill, Double XX Posse, Funkdoobiest, A Tribe Called Quest, House of Pain, and The Whooliganz as influences. * ''Satisfaction Guaranteed ''was considered not so bad. * He had beef with SamTheBozz due to a purposely made bad EP. (SamTheBozz was also rude to him so Wild Wes had a reason for the beef. This also shows that SamTheBozz is insatiable.) ** The beef has ended Discography Albums * [[The New Funk (Album)|''The New Funk]] (2019) * ''Bringdawildback'' (2019) * ''The New Funk 2'' (2019) * W.I.L.D Wes (2019) * More Of Da Boom Bap ''(2020) EPs * ''BeWilderness ''(2019) * ''Itz A Wild World (2019) * Yall Know (2019) * Yall Know 2 (2019) * Yall Know 3 (2019) * Yall Know 4 (2019) Mixtapes * Wild Wes (2019) * BeWilderness (2019) * Wild Wes 2 (2019) * Wild Wes 3 ''(2019) * ''Satisfaction Guaranteed ''(2019) * ''Wildimatic (2019) * Trust Issues (2019) Compilation Albums * Happy Birthday Wild Wes (2019) Singles * Do It * Itz Wild Wes In Da House * I Don't Want Money * Back On Track * Not A Boss * Sam's Diss * New Funk * We're Just Gettin' Started * You Know Why * I'll Be Back * Weird Flex But Okay * I Be Lit * Jumping Them Off * Hold On * Armadillo * Failin' * I'm Bringin' It * Something Ya Won't Understand * Can't Trust Ya * False Claims * Bring It Back * Write It Down * Reign * Tell It Ta 'Em * Bring The World Back * Return Of Tha Funk * Got Drip * Real Tip * No Way Category:Artists Category:2010 Artists Category:Rappers Category:Artists Who Can Take Criticism Category:Teenagers Category:Pop Singers Category:Bad Rappers Who Have Improved Category:Average Singers Category:Producers Category:Flex Entertainment artists Category:Artists with FANDOM accounts Category:Artists with questionable stage name Category:2003 Births